There have been several known processes for the production of alumina. Many of them were using bauxite as starting material. These processes, that were mainly alkaline processes, have been employed throughout the years. Several of such alkaline processes have the disadvantage of being inefficient to segregate and extract value added secondary products, thus leaving an important environmental impact. There have also been development work employing hydrochloric acid for the leaching step but, it has been found that such processes were not efficient for removing most part of the impurities and especially iron. Removal of iron was also difficult to be carried out via adequate and economical techniques especially when using continuous processes.
There have also been several processes proposed for preparing titanium oxide but there is still room for improvement.